Pulitzer-Preis
miniatur|[[Joseph Pulitzer]] Der Pulitzer-Preis ist ein US-amerikanischer Journalisten- und Medienpreis. Er ist dort bei Journalisten ebenso berühmt und begehrt wie der Oscar in der Filmindustrie. Mit seinen Auszeichnungen für Romane und Sachbücher ist er der wichtigste US-amerikanische Literaturpreis. Es werden zudem Reportagen, Fotos, Karikaturen, Theaterstücke und Musikaufnahmen ausgezeichnet. Er wurde vom Journalisten und Zeitungsverleger Joseph Pulitzer gestiftet und wird seit 1917 verliehen. Jährlich gibt die Pulitzer-Journalisten-Schule an der New Yorker Columbia Universität die Preisträger bekannt, die von einer Jury aus US-amerikanischen Journalisten und Verlegern ausgewählt werden. Das Preisgeld beträgt je Kategorie ca. 10.000 US-Dollar. Bekanntgabe und Verleihung Die Preisträger werden in der Regel Ende April bekanntgegeben. Die Verleihung des Pulitzer-Preises erfolgt ca. einen Monat darauf während eines Mittagessens in der Bibliothek der Columbia Universität. Erstmals wurde ein Pulitzer-Preis am 4. Juni 1917 vergeben. Im Jahr 2010 wurde der Preis erstmals an eine Online-Publikation verliehen. Die Journalistin Sheri Fink (ProPublica) gewann in der Sparte Investigativer Journalismus für einen Artikel über die Arbeit eines Krankenhauses in New Orleans nach dem Hurrikan Katrina.vgl. bei tagesschau.de, 12. April 2010 (aufgerufen am 13. April 2010) Kategorien und Preisträger → siehe auch: Kategorie:Pulitzer-Preisträger Aktuelle Kategorien mini|Pulitzer-Goldmedaille Die wichtigste der Preiskategorien ist die Dienst an der Öffentlichkeit genannte, deren Preisträger seit 1918 neben dem Preisgeld noch die Pulitzer-Goldmedaille erhalten.The Medal – Pulitzer Gold, Beschreibung der Pulitzer Goldmedaille, (englisch). Der Pulitzer-Preis wird derzeit in den folgenden 22 Kategorien (inklusive des Sonderpreises) vergeben: Ehemalige Kategorien Über die Jahre hinweg wurden mehrere Kategorien eingestellt, erweitert oder umbenannt: * Newspaper History Award wurde nur einmal 1918 vergeben. * Berichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for Reporting), 1917–1947. * Korrespondenz (Pulitzer Prize for Correspondence), 1929–1947. * Hintergrundjournalismus (Pulitzer Prize for Explanatory Journalism), 1987–1997 wurde in Hintergrundberichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for Explanatory Reporting) umbenannt. * Allgemeine Nachrichtenberichte (Pulitzer Prize for General News Reporting), 1985–1990, wurde zu Aktuellen Nachrichten Berichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for Breaking News Reporting). * Allgemeine lokale oder örtliche Berichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for Local General or Spot News Reporting), 1964–1984, wurde zu Aktueller Berichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for Breaking News Reporting). * Lokal investigativer fachkundiger Berichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for Local Investigative Specialized Reporting), 1964–1984, wurde zu Investigative Berichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for Investigative Reporting). * Beat Reporting (Beat Reporting). * Lokale Berichterstattung, (Pulitzer Prize for Local Reporting), 1948–1952, wurde aufgeteilt in Local Reporting, Edition Time und Local Reporting, No Edition Time * Pulitzer Prize for Local Reporting, Edition Time, 1953–1963, wurde zu (Pulitzer Prize for Local Investigative Specialized Reporting). * Pulitzer Prize for Local Reporting, No Edition Time, 1953–1963, wurde zu (Pulitzer Prize for Investigative Reporting). * Fotografie (Pulitzer Prize for Photography), wurde 1968 in Feature-Fotoberichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for Feature Photography) und örtliche Nachrichten (spot news category), die wiederum später in Aktuelle Fotoberichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for Breaking News Photography) umbenannt wurde, geteilt. * Örtliche Nachrichten Berichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for Spot News Reporting), 1991–1997, wurde zu Aktuelle Berichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for Breaking News Reporting). * Internationale telegrafische Berichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for Telegraphic Reporting – International), wurde zu Internationaler Berichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for International Reporting). * Telegrafische Berichterstattung, National (Pulitzer Prize for Telegraphic Reporting – National), wurde zu Nationale Berichterstattung (Pulitzer Prize for National Reporting). * Roman (Pulitzer Prize for the Novel) (1917 bis 1947) wurde zu Belletristik (Pulitzer Prize for Fiction) (seit 1948). Zeitleiste der Pulitzer-Preis-Kategorien Literatur * Heinz-Dietrich Fischer (Hrsg.): The Pulitzer prize archive. A history and anthology of award winning materials in journalism, letters, and arts. Saur, München 1987ff., ISBN 3-598-30170-7. * Hal Buell: Zeitbilder. 45 Jahre Pulitzer-Preis Fotografie. Könemann, Köln 2000, ISBN 3-8290-3596-9. * Katja Behling: Trophäe der Publizisten. Der Mann hinter der Auszeichnung. In: Aufbau. Heft 11, 2008, S. 15–17. Weblinks * Offizielle Webpräsenz (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Pulitzer-Preis Kategorie:Journalismuspreis Kategorie:Literaturpreis (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Auszeichnung nach Person